Good Girls Go bad
by LivingInMyDream
Summary: He always went for the bad girls, but tonight he wanted to make a good girl go bad... SONG FIC! Xxx


**Good Girls go bad – Song Fic **

**A/n: Hey guys! How is everybody? Well I'm getting better – been REALLY ill these last couple of days and finally I'm getting a teensy weensy bit better... **

**Well anyways this story is dedicated to briglee100! She gave me the plot and story for this Song Fic, so hope you enjoy it girl! This one's for you, Hun! Well less of this rambling and on to the real thing: The story! Hope you guys like it and review telling me what you think of it! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SWAC OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS SONG RIGHTFULLY GOES TO COBRA STARSHIP; IF I OWNED THE SONG DO YOU REALLY THINK I'LL BE SITTING HERE WRITING A STORY? I WOULD BE TOURING THE WORLD :-p LOL X **

_I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad  
(Good girls go bad) _

Chad Dylan Cooper entered the Under 21's Club: Fiesta.

He was sure he was gonna score tonight, but not with any girl – he was going to get it on with a perfectly good, VIRGIN girl.

Yes, you might be thinking that only a sick minded person would do this, but he needed a girl that hadn't had it with any other man, the virgins were the best.

His eyes searched the club, until it landed on a petite brunette in the corner drinking a glass of orange juice with five of her friends.

"Really, orange juice?" He thought to himself as he watched the mystery girl put the glass to her lips and drink.

_I know your type  
(Your type)  
You're daddy's little girl  
Just take a bite  
(One bite)  
Let me shake up your world  
'Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong  
I'm gonna make you lose control _

Chad puffed up his collar and strode over to her.

"Hello Miss, what's a beautiful girl like you standing in the corner by herself?" He said whilst walking even closer to her.

"Ergh, get away from me you pervert!" She screamed at him.

Smirking Chad replied "Oh so someone trying to play hard to get now?"

"Hold on I know that voice from anywhere!"

Suddenly one of her friends whispered something in her ear.

The brunette's eyes widened. 'No way!' she thought.

"Chad?" She said while peering closer to his face, to figure out what she could see.

Chad's mouth dropped open.

"Sonny?" He gasped.

"No shit Sherlock! Who did you think it was? Jessica Alba?" She said, raising an eyebrow.

"Actually I would've wanted it to be Miley or Hannah, but you'll do."

Sonny laughed at his stupid-ness.

He STILL didn't know the difference between them two!

But then she remembered what he had said last: "...but you'll do."

Maybe she should live and have a little bit of fun.

I mean Chad bloody Cooper wanted her! And who was she to resist? Maybe she'll let her good girl image fly out the window for tonight and try and have some fun.

"You know what Chad? Let's have some fun tonight!" She said while running her finger down his sculpted chest.

Chad fought back a moan at her sudden wildness, but he was NOT going to complain.

_She was so shy  
Till I drove her wild _

Sonny dragged Chad on to the dance floor and started to grind on him dangerously close.

Chad closed his eyes in pleasure.

Who knew that Sonny of all girls in the room would be the one to put him on high?

"You like that?" She whispered seductively.

Groaning he managed to nod a little.

She smirked and grinded against him a little harder.

_I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go bad  
You were hanging in the corner  
With your five best friends  
You heard that I was trouble  
But you couldn't resist  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad  
(bad, bad, bad)  
Good girls go bad  
(bad, bad, bad)  
Good girls go bad _

Then she turned around and stared to sing – whisper in his ear:

"_I know your type  
(Your type)  
Boy, you're dangerous  
Yeah, you're that guy  
(That guy)  
I'd be stupid to trust  
But just one night couldn't be so wrong  
You make me wanna lose control"_

He then smirked and whispered in her ear, "You want to take this upstairs?"

When she nodded he took that opportunity to grab her hand and drag her up the stairs.

_She was so shy  
Till I drove her wild _

I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go bad  
I was hanging in the corner  
With my five best friends  
I heard that you were trouble  
But I couldn't resist  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad  
(Bad, bad, bad)  
Good girls go bad  
(Bad, bad, bad)  
Good girls go bad

They were passionately making out before Sonny said to him, "You know what? You make good girls go bad..." She said before joining in a heated lip lock.

And Chad being, Chad, he smirked before slowly nearing the bed and went into a blissful place...

_Oh, she got away with the boys in the place  
Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance  
And he got away with the girls in the back  
Acting like they're too hot to dance  
Yeah, she got away with the boys in the place  
Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance  
And he got away with the girls in the back  
Acting like they're too hot to dance _

I make them good girls go bad  
(Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance)  
I make them good girls go  
make them good girls go  
The good girls go bad, yeah  
Good girls go bad  
I was hanging in the corner  
With my five best friends  
I thought that you were trouble  
But I couldn't resist

I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad  
(Bad, bad, bad)  
Good girls go bad  
(Bad, bad, bad)  
Good girls


End file.
